


Winter

by Fandom_Trash20



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash20/pseuds/Fandom_Trash20
Summary: I've recently got back into NaruSasuNaru. I don't think I can ever escape this pairing as every now and then it hits me hard. I posted this little one shot to tumblr a while back and thought i'd share it here too! :)





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently got back into NaruSasuNaru. I don't think I can ever escape this pairing as every now and then it hits me hard. I posted this little one shot to tumblr a while back and thought i'd share it here too! :)

(Naruto’s P/O/V)

The wind was ice cold against my tanned skin. It seeped through my leather jacket and  
chilled my bones until I was a shivering heap looking for warmth. It was dark outside  
and maybe it wasn’t the best idea to walk alone at night. Then again: It didn’t really  
matter anymore.  
  
I lent against the fence that boarded off the pathway and the river. It wasn't a calm  
flow like usual. It was more harsh flowing this time. Although, I could still make out my  
reflection in the water. The moonlight hit against it and reflected back.

At first I was alone in the reflection. There was no one, but me. Then another figure appeared.  
His head fell down to look at his own reflection and that’s how our eyes met. I glanced at  
his reflection whilst he glanced at mine.  
  
I turned to look at him properly. His raven hair swayed with the cool breeze. His coal  
black orbs were set on me. His skin was paler than mine, almost porcelain.

He was beautiful.

“What’s your name?” The other man eventually piped up. His voice sounding  
like silk and contrasted with the loud wind.

“Uzumaki, Naruto. Yours?”

“Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke.”  
  
From that point forward. It wasn’t so bad being out in the cold anymore, for  
I was happy in his presence. 


End file.
